User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Broly (Post-Anime Wars/Dragon Ball Infinity)
Summary Broly is a immensely powerful character that takes place after the Anime Wars series, and after the 2nd tournament of Power (that takes place after the Anime Wars, which takes place after the 1st anime wars. He was stated to have been found by Frieza earlier in the 2nd tournament of power, stating ffhandedly that he found a Saiyan that whose strength I do not believe has ever been known before. Even during the tournament, where both have obviously gotten far stronger, Freiza still believed within his own mind that if Goku and Vegeta met this saiyan, they would need far, far greater strength than that. Goku and Vegeta followed Frieza after the events of the Tournament of Power, both interested in what said new saiyan had to offer. It was definitely far greater than either of them could ever imagine.... A Saiyan, just underneath their noses, with powers far greater than anything they've ever met. Quotes 'Tiering' |-| Base State= |-| Wrathful Form= |-| Legendary State= |-| Legendary Omni-Super Saiyan= |-| Broly (Post-Broly Event)= Tier : 0''' l '''0 l 0''' l '''0 l 0''' '''Powers and Abilities:Ki Manipulation , True Flight , Minor Space-Time Manipulation (Could warp time and space with the mere pressure of his ki) , Time Manipulation (Was able to mimick Hit's Time-Skip abilities mid combat, showing his immense potential for learning. Overwhelmed Chronoa using her own time manipulation, which she governs time of the whole Multiverse , and has supposedly absolute control over the very concept of time, meaning Broly had to have manipulated the concept of time to fight back against her ) , Power Mimicry (Mainly due to his latent power. He even was able to gain some of the effects of Ultra Instinct while battling it in Wrathful Form, and the Angels hinted if they continued fighting he would unlock it himself in the span of a few minutes. Was able to know about the secrets Whis' teleportation technique, using it mid-fight to confuse his oppnents , despite only seein it once used in a quick moment by Whis to teleport them to his home reality . Utilized his own iteration of Spirit Bomb, except forcefully pulling energy from the environment and adding his own untop of it, making it a unholy combination of Gigantic Meteor & Spirit Bomb . Used God of Destruction Rumishi's Battle Cry against them after seeing it used against him once , and was able to replicate all of the Gods of Destruction's Signature Techniques just by fighting with them) , Danmaku (via multiple Ki-Blast variants) , Existence Erasure (Learned how to use the Hakai technique after seeing attempted by Beerus early in the fight, and was stated one of his Hakai sphere was far more powerful than a Full Powered God of Destruction's usage of it such as Beerus. Used a Hakai Barrier twice during his fight with Gogito, and implimented Hakai into several of his ki blast to test their potency. Capable of destroying those such as the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) beyond their point of regen with mere casual ki-blasts , and destroyed Future Zamasu beyond his ability to regenerate with a kiai by adding more "intensity" to his blasts. His kiai was capable of destroy " Infinity Man " , who was stated as capable of regening even after all existence is destroyed , and even if he is being erased beyond all concepts of time and space , implying he can neg Mid-Godly , High-Godly , and True-Godly regen with his erasure . ) , Statistics Amplification (Gets far stronger when fighting, and even while dormant) , Conceptual Manipulation (His intensity of his very ki was warping the concepts of time and space to it's breaking point, as stated by Chronoa after encountering him once, and confirmed by Whis it was because of his godly strength. Has been shown to do this more effectively in combat in Wrathful Form, when he literally was bending , warping , and manipulating the concepts of time , space , and infinity with his punches while fighting with no-holds barred against Gogito ) . Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via tanking his own punches without any issue) , Existence Erasure ( A GoD's full powered "Hakai", as a technique cannot harm him after adapting to it . Casually walked through multiple barrages of full powered Hakais as it walking through tissue paper as a mere Wrathful Form . ) , Reality Warping (Due to Broly's immeasurable willpower while in Wrathful, Super Shenron couldn't use his powers to affect him in any meaningful way) , Mind Manipulation (The Seer, whose manipulation of the minds affected the whole multiverse, was absolutely dominated when he entered Broly's Mind) Attack Potency: Boundless Level (The ki force that he showed off upon merely powering up forced Goku and Vegeta to both become Omni-Super Saiyan Blues, and had to fight together to even force him to become Wrathful Form. A beam struggle near the end between a Ultra Omni-Super Saiyan Ultra Blue Vegeta and Omni-Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x 100 was needed to thoroughly overwhelm him, and even then they struggled , and needed the help of Potential Unleashed Blue Gohan , Post-2nd ToP Limit Breaker Jiren , and Hakaishin Trunks to overwhelm him barely in a beam struggle . To compare, even a Regular Complete Omni-Super Saiyan 1 Pre-2nd Tournament of Power is above Boundless Hatred Zarama , as he is above Kid Buu (DBI's Buu Arc) . Both of them got massively stronger during the 2nd Tournament of Power, breaking their limits numerous times, to the point Goku & Vegeta both separately was casually beating a opponent in his Base who was stated on a different level than Boundless Hatred Zarama by the same degree he was above Kid Buu , meaning both are likely at least unfathomable levels stronger than they were during their fight with Zarama last in their Base during this time they worn out and heavily weakened.... to the point they couldn't even turn Super Saiyan or Goku use Kaio-Ken in risk of knocking him out , and still struggled severely against Broly with much stronger forms at peak condition . ) l Boundless Level (Stated to be on a completely different level than before, and Goku and Vegeta called him nearly unfathomably transcendent to his previous level when he first transformed . Casually overpowered Ultra Omni-Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x100000000 Gogito fusion between Gogeta and Vegito and was steadily gaining strength rapidly as they fought , forcing the latter to go Complete Ultra Instinct , and ending in a draw with his Broly's Wrathful Form, after breaking his Ultra Instinct limitations countless^infinite number of times after it, with each time he broke it every moment becoming an power akin to 10-C becoming 1-A stronger than the previous limitation . ) l Boundless Level ( Far, far superior to his maximum level of Wrathful State to a Unknown degree. Daikinashan stated that even if everything in existence potara fused into one entity to fight against the threat Broly had on the Multiverse, it wouldn't be any problem to Broly in this state at all) l Boundless Level ( Has access to the Legendary Omni-Super Saiyan Transformation, which had far more of a increase to his Legendary State , to the point every moment he was dormant in this state , his power increased akin to 10-C becoming 1-A level of power-up) l Boundless Level (After the reformation of his damaged psyche: Trained for a Year in the Room of Conceptualizations, in which a second outside of the Room is actually a infinite^'s of inaccessible cardinals worth of years passing by in there . Since his power multiplies by a powerup akin to 10-C becoming 1-A in all his transformations, including Base, and he stated he broke his limits a lot while in that Room, he should be unfathomably superior to his previous self. He even referred to his previous level of Omni-Super Saiyan , before he trained in the Room of Conceptualizations , as 'pathetically weak' , and he was comparing that to his current base power. He now has access to several transformations, such as SSJ1 to SSJ4 due to training with Xeno Goku, as well as Regular Omni-Super Saiyan to Ultra Omni-Legendary Super Saiyan Blue 4 , as well as Compleete Omni-Super Saiyan to Ultra Omni-Super Saiyan Blue 4 Ultra Instinct ) Speed: Massively FTL + , possibly Immeasurable '''or '''Irrevelant (Kept up with Omni-Super Saiyan Blue level compatants consistently, who even their Omni-Super Saiyan 2 level combatants are above Angel Level fighters as they are above characters such as Base Goku Pre-BoG .) l Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable or Irrevelant (Far,far superior to his base. Kept up with Omni-Super Saiyan Blue Gogito and his Ultra Instinct form) l Massively FTL+ , possibly Immeasurable 'or '''Irrevelant '(Well above his base form) l '''Massively FTL + , possibly Immeasurable '''or '''Irrevelant Lifting Strength: Class M '''(Tested as capable of lifting a Giant sized structure Super Katchi Katchi with one hand effortlessly) l '''Class M l Clasm M ''' l '''Class M Striking Strength: Boundless Level (Was grossly overpowering several Omni-Super Saiyan Blue level opponents mid-fight, and once merely deflected a point-blank Final Kamehameha from both Omni-Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku simultaneously with a mere casual kiai, despite both aforementioned saiyans putting all their power behind it ) l Boundless Level+ (Far, far above his base. Can keep up with Omni-Super Saiayn Ultra Blue Gogito) l Boundless Level ''' (Far, far above his base, to a unknown extent) l '''Boundless Level Durability Boundless Level (The pressure given off by his ki early on in the fight protected him from a combined kamehameha and final flash assault from Omni-Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta . He also tanked such combination without pressure defense with no scar or damaging ) l Boundless Level l Boundless Level (Far, far above his base, to a unknown extent) l Boundless Level Stamina: Likely Extremely High l Unknown l Unknown Range: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius (Is a combat master and extraordinary genius, even amongst the Saiyan race. Has shown to be able to master several advanced techniques even difficult for Gods of Destruction to utilize, such as Hakai and even Ultra Instinct.) Weaknesses:Generally very arrogant after his Calm State. Is quite feral in his Full-Power Super Saiyan state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key:Calm State/Base State l Wrathful Form l Full-Power Super Saiyan l Legendary Omni-Super Saiyan Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Cumber in this version is far superior to Post-Broly Event Broly , in his Base Form. I'll Category:Blog posts